


Easy

by 27kb



Category: Free!
Genre: Chilhood, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, awkward Haru, first time writing english i apologize for any awkwardness, maybe?? idk, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times in which the key was<i> being honest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This had to be one of the _most embarrassing_ things he did on his life. Yet, he couldn't just run away, like he always do.

There was two beautiful crimson orbs staring back, -brilliant- amazing. Haru broke his gaze and used the back of his hand to cover the imminent blush on his cheeks.

 _"What I said..."_ He began again, this time lowering his voice even more. "I-I...like you.. _.probably_."  
Rin's eyes widened and a silence came for just seconds.

"Hehe, _I love you too_ , Haru!" He chuckled, while opening his arms for a hug.

The raven boy face went red, and he started to stutter. _When he said 'love'!?_ Was Rin _even listening_? They were twelve years old confused boys and Haru didn't intend to recognize _these feelings_ as such a girly thing like love (that was what he thought at that time), but there was Rin, with his wide white smile, waiting for a hug.

He feared that he could not denied it either, so just, he approached slowly, making a pout and without looking him at the eyes.

"Yay! I love you, Haru, _love you love you love you!_ " Rin giggled while hugging the other boy.

This was so embarrassing, yet, his heart and mind was all on the redhead boy, wondering when he could be able to say such important things so easily.

 


	2. Truth

"Okay, so... _what do you like about Haru-chan?"_  
The topic was quite random. Although _Nagisa_ and _dumb questions_ go hand in hand.  
The break for lunch wasn't over yet, and the little group of four were sitting on the school's roof. The question itself, was directly towards Rin, and the red haired boy didn't take very long to answer. _"Everything! hehe~"_  
One of the facts being ignored was Haru's presence right next to Rin.

The raven haired boy gave him a harsh look, one that could have been... _angry? Annoyed?_ However, his flushed cheeks were telling _another story._  
Nagi didn't notice his reaction and just jumped at Rin's side, his pink eyes beaming for something more.

"Eh~? what do you mean by everything? that's _so ambiguous!_ " He shook his head.  
Rin seemed to be taken aback.

"Why?" He moved his eyes in Haru's direction -who was definitively avoiding his gaze- and then returned to Nagisa. "I think _Haru is cute."_ He kind of pouted.  
A moment of silence passed by until Haruka's stood up, suddenly.   
Makoto, who had seen and heard everything while having the lunch, made a worried face.

"It is something the matter, Haru-chan?"  
"Ba—bathroom." He answered plainly and ran out of sight.  
Nagisa and Rin giggled while Mako sighed loudly. "You should stop saying such... embarrassing things, Rin..."  
He looked slightly offended before shoving some rice on his own mouth. He said while chewing "What? why? can't I be blunt like him sometimes?"  
"Except he is not calling other people _cute_ " The little blond snickered.

"Even _though you started_ this, Nagisa..." Mako recalled with another sigh.

"Well! Rin-chan could have just ignored me! or act all _tsundere_ like Haru-chan—"

"Are you guys seriously blaming me for being sincere about him? Jeez! "

"I'm not" the brunet quickly reassured with a smile. "just maybe you should be more... smooth? or something like that?"

"What the hell, Makoto?" Rin rubbed his face, exasperated.

The younger boy echoed. "Right! Smooth! —Wait, what does that even mean, Mako-chan?"

He giggled. "To be _softer_. With their words, I mean."

A chill wind passed through them all. Maybe the roof wasn't the best option to stay today.

“Should we go back? It's getting cold here."

Rin wasn't done on the topic though. " _My words_? What I'm supposed to say, then?"

“You scare Haru-chan by being so open about your thoughts!”

Rin stopped eating. “Wait... seriously?”

He kind of... paled and Mako rapidly interfered. “I-I don't think it's like that!” He paused, thinking better his words. “Haru-chan it's not used to being... flattered, I guess?”

Rin furrowed his brows. “I was just saying the truth.”

“Right, Mako-chan!” The blond exclaimed, alternating glances between them. “I always say Haru-chan is cool at swimming and drawing but he doesn't run!”

“Huh, but that means...”

“He only runs away when Rin says those things.”

They remained silent for a moment until Mako spoke out. “I wonder why...”

“Also, Haru-chan makes this sort of gesture-” Nagisa furrowed his brows and pouted exaggeratedly. “And his face goes like...” Nagi clapped his hands and then opened them fast like simulating an explosion. “All red!”

The read head kid looked deep in thought over Nagisa's words.

“G-Guys, we should be going...”

“I'll try then.” Rin said simply.

“Try what, Rin-chan?”

“Like Makoto says... to be softer.”

The blond and the brunet shared a look and then smiled.

“I wonder how I will do it, though...”

Soon he would know.

  
  


 


	3. 3

_Haru looked at him like he went nuts._   
Rin wasn't expecting him to take his question way too seriously.  
So they were, on a rainy day, wet heads to toes, although Haruka didn't seem to mind.   
Rin had started to sneeze while separating the fabric of his shirt out his little chest just a few centimeters and then drooping it again.  
The rain wasn't stopping any sooner.  
"Why are you making that face?" The red head frowned, watching the other's boy gesture. It was one similar to _I-hope-you're-kidding_ with a mix of _I'll-punch-you-eventually_ sort of face.  
"..."  
Rin wasn't good with silences. "Haru! You didn't answer me!" He discovered lately that he liked to tease Haru.

The boy went and sat up right next where Haru was on the bench, under that -savior- roof on the park.   
The raven was looking straight, not even bothering to aknownledge his presence. "Why answer stupid questions" it came out dryly and Rin rolled his eyes.  
"It's not" he sighed and then, his mind drove a little off. "Aren't you at least curious about it?"  
Haru knited his brows too much. "Never."  
Rin pouted, slightly dissapointed. "Liar..."   
"And you?"   
He wasn't expecting Haru to return a question on a topic but there it was.  
"O—Of course." He trailed off for a second and added. "It's something special..."  
"Is it special because it's the first?"  
Rin danced his feet on the air, suddenly his chest tightened. "No exactly. More important is who the first is..."   
They seemed to forgot the rain eventually, because their ears just catched static sound.  
"Who do you want to...?" Haru whispered and Rin made a little jump on the seat. The blood flushed on the nape of his neck.  
"That's—Haru...of course..." He laughed nervously and stretched the back of his neck. "What about you?" he teased, a little late.  
Rin anyway wasn't expecting Haru to actually think the answer like he did and finally whisper a low. _"...Rin's"_  
He tried to keep a scream back on his throat. Haru said that? _Did Haruka Nanase just said he want his first kiss?_  
"A-Ah" Rin stuttered, not really knowing how to answer more than blushing furiously. Even though he said it first...  
Rin pierced his eyes on the wet floor, making holes if possible.  
"But," Haru continued, and Rin missed the tone of amusement on the raiven's voice. "Makoto said we can't"  
"wh—what?" he blurted out, confused. "Why we can't?"   
He looked on the corner of the eye and found Haru fidgeting with his fingers, watching the floor. His cheeks were covered with pink.   
Haru was cute.  
"Makoto is not here though." Rin answered in reflex and inmediately regret it.  
Haru looked like he was considering it and his heart skipped few beats.  
"It's true." Haru agreed, and Rin didn't know why he didnt ask what makoto said about they not being aproved of kissing.  
Instead, the red haired boy smiled, a little curve on his lips and got his hands on the bench, tilting his head to Haru's surprised expression.  
He got close, way too much Haruka was used but he didnt even break their gaze.   
Was he expecting something? Oh god, what should he do now?  
His smile softened but didnt dissapeared, and Haru started to breath again.  
'Maybe not yet', Rin thought , but before he could back away, Haru catched the corner of his lips.   
_That was such a wild move!_  
He felt his ears burn when he backed off, still looking at Haru's inexpressive face.  
The corner of his mouth felt ticklish.  
A horn in the middle of their awkward silence made them jump.   
His mom was in the car waiting for them. She made a quick wave and told them to hurry up.  
Rin was the first to stood up, and didn't dare to look at Haru while murmuring.  
"Let's go."


End file.
